


Amor et Libido in Sanguinem

by the_hearteater



Category: Purple Hyacinth (Webcomic)
Genre: Bella and Tim too, F/M, Kiki is a noble but he prefers to hang out with his friends, Kym and Will are together, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, attempting Lauki smut, i hope this dont flop, im a newbie at this, im sorry this is trash, no smut on the first chapter, pls dont shame me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:35:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24603247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_hearteater/pseuds/the_hearteater
Summary: Amidst the dancing of the party, Lauren finds someone interestingKieran shows someone a real time.
Relationships: Belladona Davenport/Tim Sake, Lauren Sinclair/Kieran White, William Hawkes/Kym Ladell
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46
Collections: Purple Hyacinth Smut





	1. Libido

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lauren meets Kieran
> 
> He shows her a world beyond her books

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this isnt OOC!  
> Listen to this as you read: [Gothic Ballroom](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J6hq2GP71Es) by [Derek Fiechter & Brandon Fiechter](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCtLvkaK2DPZhCNQWnRDaQUQ).

Lauren groaned as she got into a corset, wincing as the corset tightened around her waist. "This is ridiculous," Lauren grumbled. "Can someone remind me why am I attending this party again?" "Young mistress, this party is to not only celebrate the Feast of Night but to also find a potential suitor for you, you should be excited instead of irritated." A maid smiled as she pulled the strings of the corset, making it tighter.

"One day, these darn things will be the death of me…" Lauren muttered as the maid handed her a ball gown with a beautiful shade of blood. The sleeves are made out of black lace and it is removable. The top and bottom of the bodice are laced with black ruffles. The red fabric of dress parted ways at the front of the bodice, revealing several layers of long black ruffles.

The maid did Lauren's makeup and hair, not to mention jewellery. Lauren's hair was curled and tied into a loose high ponytail, but she let the crimson fringes cover a part of her young mistress's face. Then, she adorned the hair with a couple of black hollyhock flowers. "There! Young mistress, what do you think?" the lady asked as Lauren looked into the mirror.

"Hmm, not bad. I think that should be it, Helena. Let's get this stupid ball over it." Lauren wore her mostly black high heeled boots that were decorated with black ribbons, laces, nettings and chains before heading downstairs to where the ball was.

Her parents invited every single vampire of noble heritage to the ball, just to find a perfect suitor for her. "Seriously, I have not met any men that are of equal intelligence. Seriously, they are all idiots!" Lauren muttered. "Morticia's lucky she got a man like Gomez, their family is wonderful. I should visit them during the next full moon…"

Each step that Lauren descends from the stairs, her footsteps echoed into the main hall, announcing her presence as the whole room hushed. "I introduce my daughter, Lauren Sinclair!" Her father boomed as she reached the last step. She courtesied elegantly, making a lasting impression on each guest of the night.

"Now let's enjoy this night, celebrating the Feast of Night!" her father then went to her side. "My dearest daughter, you have rejected many suitors in the past. Tonight, I as your father, implore you to mix around with people. Have you find a partner of equal capabilities, I ask of you to court him." He said. "That is if I can find any, Father. Many men that tried to court me had failed due to their lack of skills after all. I will not be restrained by my freedom just because I am tied to a man. I need a person that not only understands me but also truly loves me and possess skills that are worthy to be my partner." Lauren explained. "I understand my daughter. We need someone of worthy skill to manage the Sinclair name too," her father sighed. "But lest you forget to enjoy yourself tonight. It is the Feast of Night after all."

"Understood, Father." Lauren nodded before walking towards the crowd. So far, none of the suitors attracted her. May it be handsome, rich or powerful, they didn't seem to impress her nor appeal her. It's been quite a long time since she was attracted to a man. The only man that she once loved turned out to be a traitor. His body was ripped into shreds by her own hands, sucked dry to the marrow of his bones and is currently decaying 6 feet under the earth, with maggots as his only companion.

Lauren evaded the many suitors that once tried to court her, but failed. There was Viscount Druitt, Duke Winterford and Earl Asplund etc. She didn't want to deal with the awkwardness of them meeting each other again. She accepted a glass of blood from the waiter before wandering around again.

Kieran White didn't want to be here. He just wanted to go off into the village nearby and cause havoc without causing bloodshed. He just enjoyed the thrill of scaring them, spooking a villager or two in the dead of the night. It was hard to believe that he is the famous Purple Hyacinth of the battlefield. He once fought in the war between vampires and werewolves, but now both parties swore peace between the two races and shook a blood oath.

He sighed, wishing that he could run off into the distance, far away from this stupid party. If it weren't for his father who forced him to attend this ball, he would be hanging out with his old friends from the war, along with some werewolves and gargoyles. He didn't belong to a posh ball, but a free rowdy bar or the wilderness instead.

He heard of the Sinclair's daughter. Many said that she was a lady of high expectations, along with power and strength. Many had also walked away, broken-hearted. She was known as 'Unattainable Dark Aphrodite' "Who was this 'Lauren' anyway and what so great about her?" Kieran thought. 

As he let out a sigh of frustration, an alluring voice rang like a siren. "Bored?" Kieran raised his head and looked at the source of the voice. It was from Lauren. Smokey-eyed and lips as red as spider lilies, Lauren looked like a valkyrie of death. Just a glance at her immediately made Kieran understand why Lauren was courted by many.

"I presume you must be Miss Sinclair, am I right?" Kieran bowed and kissed her hand. "True, and you are?" Lauren asked. "Ah, I must not be well known in such parties am I?" Kieran chuckled. "I have seen many faces here through attending balls, but yours is a refreshing one," Lauren chuckled, sipping her glass of blood.

"My name is Kieran White, Miss Sinclair. It's quite an honour to meet you." He smiled. "The honour is mine, Mr White," Lauren replied. "So, what made you not enjoy the party? Is it because it's dull?" Kieran chuckled upon hearing those words. "Oh no, Miss Sinclair, it is not dull at all." Kieran lied.

"Just so you know, I prefer truth over lies, Mr White. I do not take pleasure in false statements. A person once lied to me about a matter of loyalty and now he sleeps with the dead." She said, a tone of warning to Kieran.

"Do you adore truth to the point that I might speak frankly?" Kieran asked. "Do speak frankly, for I am sick of falsities and untruths," Lauren folded her arms. "This ball or party is marvellous, but it is dull to me, for my place does not reside it posh, high classed parties." 

"Instead, I seek pleasure in the wilderness, free and unrestrained, or in a group of friends, exchanging informal conversation. To be my own self gives me happiness incomparable to such things like these." Kieran frankly said.

Lauren was surprised, but then she gave a soft smile. "I am glad I met you then, you are far more interesting to talk to, compared to exchanging gossips with other women. Urgh, such trivialities. Do they not care about searching for their own freedom? I dislike people like those as much as I dislike lies. They spend their days, spreading rumours, not caring how the world is like beyond their dwellings." 

Kieran's eyes widened. "Do you mean you've never stepped out of your home for all your life?" he asked, shocked. "I do, once in a while, but only to purchase items. Other than that, I had to sneak out of the mansion and return before dawn breaks." Lauren sighed.

"In that case, you've never lived. Come with me, let's find a way to sneak out of here. Once we are out, I'll show you how to enjoy life to the fullest extent," Kieran's hand was outstretched to Lauren. "Do you accept?"

Upon hearing Kieran's invitation, Lauren's heart beat in excitement. To have an escort to the world beyond the usual, it was an invitation too tempting to not refuse. "With pleasure," Lauren smiled as she accepted his hand.

"Now I have a little confession to make, I scouted the mansion from the roofs to the basement and memorized the whole place, hope you don't mind." Kieran cheekily winked. "You got past the guards? How?" Lauren asked, shocked. "A man always has his secrets." Was Kieran's reply.

Kieran and Lauren inconspicuously sneaked out of the main hall and into one of the rooms. "The best way to get out of here is through the kitchens. Should we make a run for it?" Kieran asked. "You may have scouted the whole mansion, Mr White, but you know not the secret passageways of this place." Lauren looked at Kieran with a mischievous glint.

"Follow me." Lauren led the way, turning into one of the halls. After a few turns here and there, the two found themselves in the Sinclair library. "I have to say, your family have a large library," Kieran commented. "Yes indeed, and I am extremely proud of it. We have numerous books on various topics." Lauren approached the bookshelf at the furthest end, before pushing several buttons disguised as books.

The bookshelf and another bookshelf suddenly started moving, its movements creaking and groaning like an old man trying to bend down. "Spooky, isn't it? I found this passageway when I was a mere child of 5." Lauren smiled in satisfaction as the entrance to the passageway revealed itself.

"It's fascinating, colour me impressed!" Kieran marvelled at the sight, before heading Lauren's gesture to enter the passageway. Lauren pulled the lever in the passageway, closing the door behind them so that they won't be traced. 

"Won't your family suspect that you are gone?" Kieran asked as they quickened their pace to freedom. "No, my father won't be out of his study until the party ends. My mother often talks with the ladies in the ball, I am usually left alone," Lauren increased her pace. "But that doesn't mean that they are bad parents, they are just busy."

"I see. Well, I hope you can keep up with me, what I will introduce you will be different compared to your usual lifestyle." Kieran chirped. "You underestimate me, Mr White. I live for many things, and one of them is change." Lauren laughed.

"Please stop calling me 'Mr White', I'm not old. I'm barely a 1000 years old!" Kieran exclaimed. "Just call me Kieran." "Fine then, you can call me Lauren, since we are sort of partners in crime right now," Lauren said as they stopped at a dead end.

Lauren tapped her foot in a rhythm, like a beat to a song. As the beat flowed, the bricks on the wall slowly pushed itself backwards one by one, before the fresh air of the unknown entered the passageway.

They exited the passageway and Lauren tapped her foot again to reseal the exit. "Where shall we go now?" Lauren asked. "Heh, I'm glad you asked. First stop, The Weeping Maiden!" Kieran announced before transforming into a bat, followed by Lauren's transformation.

They flew to the village nearby, landing in front of a tavern. "Whoa, this looks interesting," Lauren commented as they entered the place. "Yo Kieran, you're fucking late!" a voice rumbled. A man with a crew cut and a pair of heterochromia eyes appeared in front of the two.

"Ah, Tim Sake. Nice to meet you again." Kieran chortled. "You fucktard, you said to meet at 10 PM, and when do you finally arrive? At bloody 2!" the silver and black eyes glint in irritation. "And I have a reason for that!" Kieran replied. "You see, my uncle sent me to this party in his stead. He said something among the lines of 'act like a gentleman'. But as you can see, I got out, along with a guest!" Kieran moved aside to reveal Lauren.

"Hmm? Wait, isn't that the daughter of the Sinclair family? What is she doing here? Hold on… Kieran, DID YOU KIDNAP THE DAUGHTER OF THE SINCLAIRS-" before the werewolf could go on, a beautiful lady with metallic pink snakes for hair hit Tim on a nerve, making him pass out.

"Thank you, Belladonna. He was being a pain in the ass." Kieran smiled. "No worries, he's always jumping into conclusions without solid proof." Belladonna dragged her boyfriend's body back into their table. 

"We're sitting with them?" Lauren asked. "Yeah, they are my… associates after all. Why? Are you perhaps, scared?" Kieran teased. "No way, I'm not afraid! Just wondering who these people are." Lauren denied. Kieran and Lauren sat at a table with 4 people occupying the space.

"Kieran, who do you think you're calling 'associates', huh?" a blue-haired lady with a coat of swan feathers yelled. "Go on then, little miss, introduce yourself." Kieran patted Lauren's back. "Hello everyone, my name is Lauren. Nice to meet all of you." Lauren calmly spoke.

Everyone introduced themselves, except for Tim, who was out of light. Kym, who is apparently a swan maiden, got along with Lauren quite well, talking about how they all met. "Are you by chance, Kieran's fiance or something?" Lauren asked curiously. "Fiance?!? Oh goodness forbid - no! I'll rather die than to be engaged to Kiki!" Kym laughed.

"Kym, please get a hold of yourself." William, a phoenix with the ability to transform into a human, sighed. "Lighten up, Willame! You're always acting like a mother hen, being responsible and all. Why don't you let your hair down for once?" Kym groaned. "Because when you guys need to head home, I must be sober enough to send all of you home!" Will replied, exasperated.

"Whatever." Kym rolled her eyes as she downed another glass of beer. She sighed in satisfaction before ordering another. "Lauren, anything you would like to drink?" Kieran asked. "I'm not sure… I'll have a glass of blood." Lauren said. "Are you seriously telling me you are going to drink what you have been drinking for years? Let me suggest something new, a Bloody Mary, how about it?" Kieran asked.

"If I find out that it kills me, you are going down with me." Lauren deadpanned. "No worries, little miss! I've drunk it before and I'm still alive!" Kieran proclaimed before ordering a vampire version of Bloody Mary.

A few minutes later, it arrived. Lauren took a few sips, eyes widening at each sip. "This is… delicious!" she exclaimed. "I told you its vampire-safe!" Kieran smiled. The group of 6 got along perfectly, learning about each other and having a good time.

"Alright gang, we're taking this little darling out for the time of her life!" Kieran grinned. "It got to be our hideout next! Lauren, I'm sure you'll love it! It's a beautiful place to escape to from our daily lives!" Belladonna said.

"Will, do you mind?" Kieran asked. Sighing, William nodded before everyone paid the bill and left the tavern. Will transformed into his true form and everyone made themselves comfortable on his large back. William then took to the skies, leaving a trail of smoke behind him.

He flew over buildings and rivers before landing at the edge of a forest. "We arrived folks." William's voice rumbled in their minds. "Thank you, my dear." Kym hopped down, along with the rest of the group.

"So where is this 'hideout'?" Lauren asked. "It's a treehouse. It's somewhere in the woods but it's near to a lake called Kerronigan Depths. It's a beautiful sight, really." Tim explained. "Come on, it's 3 o'clock already! The lady needs to be back at 4.30!" Kieran urged them to hurry up. 

Thankfully, the hideout wasn't too far from where they landed. The treehouse was just a few meters away from the landing spot. "This view is spectacular!" Lauren gasped. "Indeed it is, Lauren. We're glad you like it." Kieran's voice chimed at the back of her.

"Thank you, Kieran, for showing me many things tonight," Lauren bowed. "I had a lovely time meeting your friends and talking with them." "No problem, my dear. We are friends now, aren't we?" Kieran said, gazing at her face.

"How I wish I have someone like your character to court me, but I suppose that's an impossible wish." Lauren laughed, turning her eyes away from Kieran's handsome face to the gorgeous scenery. "I guess. Not all men are like me after all." Kieran chuckled. "You are quite an arrogant man, aren't you?" Lauren joked.

"On the contrary, you should meet Mr Hermann. Now HE'S an arrogant bastard, I say so myself." Kieran's voice sounded like a calm lake, still but deep. "I've met the man before and I agree with what you say." Lauren chuckled, drifting to the thought of when she met the arrogant man that had business with her uncle, Tristan.

"How I wish I could court her," Kieran thought. "She's a fine lady, sensible, intelligent, sarcastic at times and all. I won't be like those puny nobles, restraining her freedom. Alas, my hands are filled with the blood of others."

Lauren noticed Kieran's melancholic eyes. "What's wrong? Why are you sad?" Lauren asked. "It's nothing." He lied, immediately regretting it. "Kieran, is it personal?" Lauren asked. "If it is, I won't press on the matter if you don't want me to do so."

"It's just that seeing you so happy makes me feel like I've done something good today… But alas, I don't think I can help you to escape anymore, not unless you host a party every night, right?" Kieran's face held a forlorn smile.

"Well, if you pretend to court me, then maybe I can see you guys again." Lauren grinned cheekily. "Oh really? I thought you said you weren't interested with stupid men courting you?" Kieran teased. "I did say that… but let me remind you, you were an interesting person at the party, and you still are to me. So, I don't mind you pretending." Lauren smirked.

"Are you so sure about that?" Kieran asked. "Watch me. I'll put in the good word about you to my father and you will certainly receive a letter from my family. My father wants me to marry after all and there's no way I'm marrying a third-grade vampire with wool in his brains. You are, in my opinion, a first-grade vampire with qualities most pleasing." Lauren complimented.

"Why thank you, milady." Kieran joked. "Kieran, I'm not joking," Lauren said seriously. "Wait- You're actually serious?" Kieran asked. "I want to see more of you and your friends after all."

"Then it's a deal then!" Kieran shook hands with Lauren. They were laughing before they were rudely interrupted by Kym reminding Lauren the time. "I'll accompany you. I know the way back to your home." Kieran said as both of them transformed into bats.

* * *

Lauren thanked and wished Kieran goodbye before entering her father's study. "Hello there, Father," Lauren said. "Good news, I've met someone interesting."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Swan Maidens are females that are able to transform into swans with the help of a swan feathered clothing or skin
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated.


	2. Amor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heeheeee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was hard to write!  
> Pls enjoy my hard work :"3
> 
> OST while reading: [The Awakening](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T4E4LcGqpUU) by [Peter Gundry](https://www.youtube.com/user/23Alchemist23).
> 
> Loop it! :>>

“Lauren, are you sure you will be fine on your own?” Rachel, her mother asked. “I am sure of it, mother. I can handle myself. Besides, I got Draconia and Luna to look out for prowlers.” Lauren assured her mother as she patted the two grey wolves beside her.

“Do take care of yourself, Lauren. We don’t want you to get into trouble or anything. The guards will survey the place to keep an eye on your safety.” Her father said. Lauren nodded her head, looking at the servants loading the luggage into the carriage.

She watched the back of the carriage leave the house and set off into the distance. Her parents decided to take a holiday and go visit her relatives, the Addams. They live beyond the mountains of Prodot, many miles away from her home.

Lauren started walking to the living room, sending the wolves away to survey the surroundings of the lonely mansion. She entered the room, taking a few steps, before halting.

“I know you’re there, Kieran. Come out, won't you?” Lauren said. A bat flew out of its hiding spot and into the open, transforming into a man in mid-air. “Pray do tell, how do you know I am here?” Kieran asked. “I could smell you. That unmistakable smell of forests and old libraries, no one smells like that other than you, Kieran,” Lauren turned back to see the man. “Hmm, nice taste of taste of fashion you got there.”

Kieran was wearing a cream-coloured criss-cross blouse along with a pair of milk chocolate brown trousers and a pair of heeled black combat boots. “Why thank you, my darling. I’m glad you love my sense of fashion. You too look ravishing tonight, what’s the occasion?” Kieran asked.

Lauren looked at her fiance with a questioning look. “There is no occasion, Kieran…... Unless you want to make one?” Lauren laughed teasingly. “Stop your hair twirling and your melodious laughter, Lauren. Are you trying to seduce me?” Kieran inched closer to her, his voice rumbling like the rumble of a gentle thunder.

“I might be, I might not be. Who knows?” Lauren sang, dancing away from her lover. The black tulle fluttered around the long skirt like a butterfly. Her ivory white off-shoulders blouse complimented her assets.

“Oh God, Lauren,” Kieran chuckled. “You could drive a man by merely speaking, do you not know?” “I am aware of my effect on men. Not like you don’t know anything about it.” Lauren hummed, sending away the guards with a flick of her hand. “So, not leaving the mansion?” Kieran asked.

Lauren faked thinking, before shaking her head. “Not tonight. Tonight, I want you to myself.” Lauren smiled wolfishly as she walked towards her betrothed, stroking his face with her fingernails. “Hmm? You want to play like that?” Kieran grinned smugly as his face closed the distance between hers and his.

Without warning, Lauren’s lips crashed with his. Her tongue danced with his as they overlapped each other. The faint metallic taste of blood and whiskey collided with each other, along with a spark each time their skin came in contact, like small lightings.

They broke the kiss after a small fight with their tongues. Lauren licked her lips, her hand combing through her fingers subconsciously. Kieran bit into Lauren, lapping up her blood and sucking for more. Just like how humans feel, vampires also feel the pleasure when getting sucked.

Lauren let out a moan. She felt the pleasure increasing as he continued to lick and suck on her. Kieran then stopped sucking and proceeded to nibble her earlobe, whispering sweet nothings to her. Lauren felt her body temperature rapidly rising as Kieran trailed kisses and licks from her neck to her shoulder, his velvety tongue scraping against her pale smooth skin.

As he kissed her, his hands snaked up underneath her blouse, coming in contact with her bra. “You bastard, don’t think you could undress me while you are fully clothed,” Lauren cursed as she shifted away from him. “Arent you the feisty little one?” Kieran rumbled, taking off his shirt and revealing a muscular torso.

Kieran then removed Lauren’s top by using his mouth to unzip the blouse. It fell onto the floor neatly. “Mon amour, you look tasty.” Kieran laughed, his voice husky and erotic. Lauren shuddered as she started unclasping the belt and removed his trousers. It was Lauren’s turn to savour now. She bit into Kieran’s flesh and sucked. The metallic taste graced her mouth as she sucked it, intoxicating her body.

At the same time, Kieran felt the ripples of pleasure emitting throughout his body as the temperature began to rise within him. “More,” he panted, barely a whisper. “You want more? Very well then,” Kieran could feel her smirk against his skin as she proceeded to leave love bites all around the crook of his neck, kissing and dragging her warm tongue over his exposed skin.

Kieran could feel himself getting hard. He looked into Lauren’s eyes hungrily, wishing to taste her. “Strip yourself Lauren, or else…” he threatened, instinct slowly taking over. “Or else what? Or else you’ll strip me yourself?” Lauren tested. “Is that a challenge?” Kieran growled. Lauren smiled coyly in return, taunting him.

That was the tipping edge for Kieran. Slipping his control over his instinct, he pulled her long skirt in a single fluid motion, before tossing the pesky clothing away. He then carried Lauren and placed her on the couch.

“Aren’t you the impatient one?” Lauren chuckled, removing her bra. The sight of her breasts gave Kieran another push, to lose himself in those soft fleshy peaks. “Your breasts are lovely, my precious,” Kieran said as he nuzzled between the peaks, kissing them. Lauren cradled Kieran’s head closer to her, caressing his midnight blue hair.

Kieran then moved his head and started sucking on her erect nipple, enveloping the fleshy pink tip in his heated mouth. His tongue flicked and play with it, with an occasional nibble. At the same time, he massaged Lauren’s left breast with his hands, twirling and fondling it. Then he stopped and continued to give the other breast the same treatment, sucking and licking the nipple.

Lauren then used her legs to push Kieran’s undergarment, revealing his cock. “Not a bad one you got there, handsome,” Lauren’s eyes held a taunting glint. “But how well can you wield it?” “Hah, you will be moaning for my name in a matter of seconds, my dear,” Kieran replied, lust evident in his eyes. “Oh really? I doubt it.” Lauren detached herself away from him before topping him.

She traced her finger slowly and sensually, along his excited body from his chin to his torso and finally down to his groin. Then, she started licking his lower torso, travelling down slow, torturing Kieran with kisses at his inner thighs and groin in circles. She stroked his member slowly, warming it with her heated soft palms, before taking it to her hot mouth.

The long member enveloped her mouth. Her tongue expertly toyed and curled around his dick. Kieran’s breath was getting choppier the more she sucked. When Lauren released his dick from her mouth, he used the opportunity to slip two digits into Lauren’s wet mouth, swirling it around her mouth, making it slippery with her saliva. He moved so that both she and he are in a comfortable position.

Kieran brushed his fingers against her lace underwear. “Oh? You’re soaking already? How quick.” His voice was like an effect of aphrodisiac, increasing Lauren’s arousal. He teased his mate, stroking and cupping her covered womanhood. When Lauren could bear it no longer, Kieran used his masterful teeth and removed her underwear slowly.

Lauren tried to increase the skin contact between him and her, but Kieran moved away. “Not now Lauren, be a good little girl. Be patient and you’ll get your reward.” Kieran teased, losing part of his reason. He then inserted a finger into Lauren. To his delight, her moans increased, a needy tone spilling from her delicate lips. Thrusting his finger in her, Lauren’s walls began to tighten as he slipped another digit within her and continued to pump.

Lauren was now a moaning mess, begging Kieran to fuck her. “Hush, my sweet. Only the obedient will be rewarded.” Kieran cooed as he scissored her. Her body shimmered with sweat and the remains of her lavender perfume faded into nothingness. “Only come when I tell you to, understand?” Kieran said as Lauren’s clit trembled. She nodded, trying her best to hold it.

Lauren felt like she was on fire. A fire that couldn’t be quenched with any sort of element. She wanted relief, she wanted the flames within her to pacify. She wished for the flames to disappear, but she doesn’t want that rush of passion to vanish.

Unable to hold it any longer, she came. “Did I not tell you to hold it in?” Kieran growled. “I couldn’t hold it anymore,” Lauren replied, gasping for air. “Then I will delay it since you disobeyed,” Kieran smirked as his tongue entered her, causing Lauren to gasp. His tongue slithered within her, making Lauren squirm and writhe in pleasure. The sounds of her moans and the sight of her movements aroused Kieran so great, his member started twitching impatiently.

Without any warning, Kieran inserted his manhood into her, earning a loud moan of his name. He then started to plunge deep within her, each thrust deeper than the previous. Lauren arched her back as Kieran groaned in pleasure. “More, Kieran. More.” Lauren demanded. And Kieran did give more to her, pleasuring her beyond rhyme or reason.

When Kieran finally stopped, Lauren decided it was time for revenge. “I’ll make you suffer, Kieran,” Lauren whispered, positioning herself to his cock. She plunged, the length entered her, delivering both pleasure and delight to the couple.

She bounced up and down a few times, making Kieran moan this time as she rained retribution over him. She then stopped and started kissing him deeply, savouring the taste of his lips. His lips felt like rose petals, soft and smooth.

Peppering him with kisses, Lauren proceeded to stroke his cock sensually, biting her lower lip seductively. “You look like you have a problem here, big boy.” Lauren teased as she licked the throbbing hard length. Kieran responded with a grunt. “I don’t see the enthusiasm, my love. Maybe I should stop?” Lauren asked, kissing and nibbling it.

“Fuck me, Lauren.” Kieran moaned. “I still don’t hear it, darling. I don’t hear the need for my pussy. Perhaps, you're tired?” Lauren sang. Kieran’s dick was tremoring with the need for Lauren’s pussy, wanting to be in her. “Please put it in…” he gasped for breath as his core was inflamed with the desire to be consumed.

“Say it again, Kieran. You’ve teased me and now it's my turn to make you suffer.” Lauren smiled devilishly. So with no other choice, he begged. Now satisfied, Lauren plunged his long manhood into her slit, increasing her pace with each bounce.

Lauren then stopped right before Kieran was about to come. She detached from him and brought his cock to her mouth again, sucking it. He exploded within her hot cavern of a mouth and she swallowed every single drop. “You taste delicious,” she smirked, looking at her lover in the eye. Then, she continued to fuck him.

The whole room was filled with their sounds of love and passion. The air thickened with both lust and love as cries of their passion echoed. Memory about the presence of others faded as they focused on one thing only, them.

It may seem cold and lonely in the Sinclair mansion from an outsider’s point of view, but it was certainly not that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped it didnt suck
> 
> Thank you for reading my first attempt on smut!
> 
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! :">


End file.
